


twin flames

by savechangbin2019



Series: Twin Flames - A Seungjin AU [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: AND BY GOOD, Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Angel!Hyunjin - Freeform, Angst, Cherub!Jeongin, Demon!Seungmin, Hyunjin and Seungmin are basically soulmates, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, No happy ending sorry about that, Post-Break Up, Reunited and It Feels So Good, Sort Of, all other characters are only mentioned - Freeform, angel!bang chan, i mean really sad, this is so bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-24 13:58:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17101895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/savechangbin2019/pseuds/savechangbin2019
Summary: Seungmin never thought he’d see Hyunjin ever again. He’d thought their time together was done.Now, years later, Hyunjin has appeared back in his life out of the blue, only to tell Seungmin that he has to lose him all over again.~~~~~~or: the angst-ridden Seungjin Angels/Demons AU no one asked for except me





	twin flames

**Author's Note:**

> You probably shouldn’t read this if you’re religious. Just a warning.
> 
>  
> 
>  I was really nervous about this one for some reason so please be nice. :)
> 
> Enjoy my 3am ramblings (or don’t)

“W- what are you?”

 

It was a cold night in the middle of October, and Autumn was just on the verge of falling into Winter. A light frost decorated the ground, but it wasn’t cold enough for snow yet.

 

Seungmin stared down at the terrified man, who was curling up into the corner of the alleyway he’d chased him down, and threw his head back, sighing exasperatedly. Not this performance again. The number of times this had happened to him today alone was beyond infuriating.

 

“Don’t play dumb.” Seungmin squatted down in front of the man, clasping his leather gloved hands together. “We met years ago. Don’t try and lie to me. I know you remember. We made a deal. I give you what you ask for and then ten years later, your soul belongs to me. It’s a simple arrangement so I’m sure even someone like you can understand it.”

 

“Y- you’ve got the wrong guy,” the man sobbed, screwing up his eyes and covering his bleeding head with his hands, as if that would somehow protect him. He was bleeding because Seungmin may or may not have tripped him earlier for a laugh. That was irrelevant.

 

“Oh come on. Can we skip this? I’ve got like eight more of these to do today and I don’t have time to waste on you,” Seungmin said, rolling up the sleeve of his black trench coat to check his watch. “I’m actually running a little behind as it is. Minho’s gonna kick my ass.”

 

Seungmin exhaled, his hot breath mixing with the cold air and forming a wispy cloud that rapidly dissolved back into the darkness. It was freezing and this was going to be annoying, he could already tell.

 

He bent down and grabbed the man by the collar, hauling him to his feet as if he wasn’t a grown man almost a foot taller than Seungmin was himself and then slammed him roughly against the damp, dirty wall of the alleyway by his throat.

 

“P- please don’t kill me,” the man pleaded, gasping for air and clawing at his neck. Seungmin was growing more and more impatient by the second.

 

“You signed the contract. You knew what you were getting yourself into. Seriously, what did you expect to happen here? Thought you could run away? Next time, don’t make a deal with a demon if you can’t handle consequences, genius.”

 

As he was speaking, while still pinning the man to the wall with one hand, he reached down into his belt and retrieved a long, silver dagger, which was engraved with all manner of ancient symbols that Seungmin couldn’t identify if you paid him. All he knew was it did what it was supposed to aka it was good at stabbing, as all the best knives should be.

 

“There isn’t going to be a next time for you but I’m sure you get the point,” Seungmin couldn’t hold back the smirk that graced his lips as he pulled his arm back, relishing the look of terror in the man’s eyes. Hey, he had to find his fun somewhere, right? It’s not as if this job was particularly interesting. “Hey, guess what?”

 

The man cracked open one quivering eye, squeaking at the sight of Seungmin’s blade. “W- what?” He asked, slightly taken aback at Seungmin’s casual tone.

 

“Little known fact. Did you know that having your throat slit actually hurts less if you don’t make any dumb noises?” Seungmin couldn’t help but grin. It was an obvious joke, but he truthfully hated when they screamed, and even more when they cried. It was just tiresome at this point.

 

That, weirdly enough, didn’t seem to make the man cease his cries for mercy.

 

“Well, I tried to help.” Seungmin shrugged to himself, gripping the knife tighter an drawing back his arm again. The man let out one last cry.

 

“Someone help please!”

 

As if on cue, the alley was suddenly illuminated with a brilliant, blinding white light and the sound of a bird’s flapping wings filled the air. Seungmin covered his face with the back of his hand because it was so bright it burned his eyes even if he closed them.

 

He sighed for what must’ve been the thousandth time that day. Another distraction. Oh boy. And the most irritating kind too.

 

“Fucking angels,” he muttered, preparing himself for conflict.

 

Those winged assholes always had stick their noses into everyone else’s business, and he seemed to run into them everywhere. This must’ve been the fourth time in the last year, which didn’t sound like much, but angels generally only came down from heaven if there was a prominent enough ‘disturbance’ on Earth for them to actually give a shit. And by ‘disturbance’, that meant demons, of course. Angels and demons, historically, were not the best of friends. That fact was generally agreed on regardless of whatever religion you did or did not follow.

 

Seungmin was starting to get concerned about it actually. He had a messy past with a particular group of angels, one of them more than the others. Messy actually didn’t come close to describing it and it was a very, very long story. Whatever this was better be over quickly. They never usually came this close to him. Just watched from a distance. Creeps.

 

“Let him go.”

 

The booming voice echoed throughout the street, causing window panes to rattle and streetlights to flicker. The demon tensed up instantly, frozen to the spot, though not out of fear. No, it was absolute shock that coursed through his veins at that moment. The thoughts of the angels he’d previously crossed paths with had literally only just entered his mind. This was a little too much of a coincidence.

 

That voice.

 

There was no way. It had been so long since he’d heard that voice. A voice he used to know better than his own. But that had been so very long ago, there was no way...

 

“It can’t be...” he breathed, his grip on the man’s throat slackening significantly, his black eyes widening.

 

Someone shoved Seungmin violently from behind, knocking the man out of his grip and sending the demon tumbling face first into the brick wall. Seungmin let out a cry of pain mixed with fury as his the soft skin of his cheek grazed the rough texture of stone. That was definitely gonna bleed.

 

He turned around to face his attacker only to have his arms pinned roughly above his head, and his back slammed into the brick, knocking his dagger to the ground with a loud clatter that echoed up and down the alley.

 

“Hello, Seungmin,”

 

Seungmin’s face contorted into one of rage as he realised what he’d thought was confirmed, that he was staring directly at the exact angel he had the “messy past” with. The messiest part specifically. This was the most unpleasant coincidence.

 

“Hyunjin,” Seungmin growled, narrowing his eyes.

 

The angel, now known as Hyunjin, smirked, mere inches away from the demon’s face, breathing down his neck.

 

“I suggest you run while you can,” Hyunjin called to the man who had managed to crawl away while Seungmin had been distracted. “They’ll catch up to you regardless, but you might as well try.”

 

“Who are you?” The man stammered, clutching the bleeding cut on his head.

 

“Your guardian angel,” Hyunjin lied, although the sarcasm didn’t seem to register with the man, presumably because he was terrified and still convinced he was hallucinating. “Now go and let me deal with him.”

 

“Thank you, God!” The man cried, sprinting off into the night. Hyunjin laughed coldly, knowing full well that there was no breaking a demonic contract. He had no doubt in his mind that there were already other demons on the way to collect that man’s soul, but that wasn’t why he was here.

 

Seungmin scowled, taking in the angel’s appearance. His hair was a shiny, inky black and longer at the front than Seungmin remembered, curling into a gentle swoop across his forehead. His eyes seemed to literally shine as if he’d captured stars inside them and were a gorgeous, warm brown colour, the overall shape of his eyes elegant crescents. His lips were an area Seungmin didn’t want to talk about, but he knew them pretty well, not that it’s any of your business, and of course, they looked perfect too.

 

Everything about Hyunjin was perfect. If he weren’t literally an angel, Seungmin might make a joke about how he looked like he was personally sculpted by gods, but he quite literally was.

 

He was beautiful, to put it simply and Seungmin wanted nothing more than to stab the prettiness right out of his dumb face.

 

He was wearing a pristine white suit that fit his slim frame perfectly and seemed to glow as much as he did. White. On an angel. How perfectly fucking cliche.

 

No wings, Seungmin observed. Sometimes they materialized them, sometimes they didn’t. It was down to personal choice. Either way, time to stab.

 

“You piece of shit! Let me go!” Seungmin yelled, writhing in Hyunjin’s grip. “I’m gonna murder you! I’m gonna rip your stupid wings off if I find them, do you understand me? I’ve been waiting to do this for so, so long.”

 

Hyunjin’s light burned his skin, and it was a familiar, pleasant burn that he’d spent such a long time longing for which only enraged him further. He wasn’t going down that path again.

 

“You’re not as scary as you like to think you are,” Hyunjin teased, warmth emanating from every atom in his body. It felt nice and that wasn’t a good thing. Seungmin had never felt such burning anger. “You never have been.”

 

“Get off me,” Seungmin hissed, fighting his own feelings now more than the angel. “Right now.”

 

“Not until you relax,” Hyunjin said, his voice calm and collected. “We need to talk.”

 

Seungmin wished looks could kill because Hyunjin’s feathery ass would’ve been roasted in a second, but he stopped struggling, knowing it would get him nowhere and he really wanted- no, needed Hyunjin to get off him.

 

“What is wrong with you? I have to kill him, you asshole. I know you know that’s how it works,” Seungmin spat. “There’s nothing shady about this. He made the deal. Why can’t you angels just stay out of shit that doesn’t concern you?!”

 

“I’m not here because of that. I was sent here to kill you,” Hyunjin told him, getting straight to the point, breath warm against the demon’s face. Seungmin shivered before he could stop himself, feeling Hyunjin’s weight pressing harder into him, holding him in place. But he held his ground. He wasn’t gonna fall victim to the angel’s charm. Not again, he’d told himself. Never again.

 

“Go on then,” he snarled defiantly. Hyunjin smiled, narrowing his eyes and tilting his head, looking Seungmin up and down, but didn’t make a move to attack him. “What? You can’t do it?”

 

“It wouldn’t feel right,” Hyunjin confessed, pressing his lips together with a grim expression, releasing Seungmin’s wrists instantly and backing away from him, all while maintaining eye contact, trusting that the demon wouldn’t do anything drastic or violent, which easily could’ve been a really dumb decision.

 

“Then what the hell is this?” Seungmin rubbed his sore wrists and glowered at Hyunjin, who was now keeping his distance, at least five paces away or so. “Just come here to fuck with me have you?”

 

Hyunjin looked genuinely surprised at just how vicious Seungmin was being. “Why would I want to do that?”

 

“Oh, I have no idea.” Seungmin’s voice was overflowing with spiteful sarcasm. “Maybe it’s because I genuinely believed for centuries and centuries that someone like you, someone that is so superior to a thing like me, could actually care about me. I actually thought that things might be less than terrible, despite all the issues your angels caused for us. All because I had you with me. And then one day, after it all goes to shit, you vanish and I never see you again. Just radio silence.”

 

“Why would you assume that I didn’t care about you?” Hyunjin’s voice, which had been so powerful just minutes before, was quiet and fragile. “Why was that your assumption?”

 

“Because your dicks-with-wings friends have been harassing me ever since and reminding me over and over that you don’t wanna see me ever again!” Seungmin yelled. Hyunjin’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion. “How did one of them put it? You were “done playing with lowlife scum” like me or something along those lines. Over and over again they told me, and you never came to correct them so I just started believing them. They were pretty fucking adamant about it.”

 

“Tell me you’re kidding. You didn’t seriously believe that,” Hyunjin, with a despairing look on his face, took a step towards Seungmin.

 

“Get the hell away from me,” Seungmin snarled, moving even further away from him. Hyunjin froze at the malice in his voice. Whatever reaction the angel had been expecting, it hadn’t been this bad.

 

“You just abandon me for centuries and then show up one day and expect things to be the same? Is that it? I always knew you thought you were too good for me deep down, but I never thought you’d actually just leave.”

 

“I didn’t abandon you!” Hyunjin yelled back, suddenly snapping. Seungmin flinched slightly at his change of tone. “Are you serious? After everything that happened, they found me and dragged me back to heaven and kept me locked up for hundreds of years just so I couldn’t see you again. I always assumed they just killed you, until one day, they let me out only to tell me that I needed to “clean up the mess I made” and then they sent me here. That’s it!”

 

Hyunjin glared at Seungmin, but his anger melted away after a few seconds. He couldn’t be mad at him. It just wasn’t in him.

 

“Why should I believe a word you say?” Seungmin asked, narrowing his eyes. He wanted to believe the angel so badly but he was so angry it burned in his veins. It was anger that had been simmering for a really long time.

 

“Seungmin.” Hyunjin sounded now like he might cry. “You know what they thought of us. I promised you then that what I felt was real and that I hated how your kind was treated by mine. I told you that over and over. I was willing to lose everything for you, because you were the only thing in my life that made it feel like it was worth living. How many times did Jeongin and I sneak out to see you? How many times did I hide from my superiors with you? There was no length I wasn’t willing to go for you, now explain to me why I would suddenly change my mind and willingly return to somewhere you know I hate?”

 

Seungmin’s cold expression softened as Hyunjin spoke. Perhaps he shouldn’t give in so easily and trust the angel again, and it wasn’t like he really did, but something about Hyunjin’s shining eyes and his shaking hands screamed honesty and Seungmin couldn’t help himself. “So... you really didn’t leave me?”

 

He sounded so hopeful, and hopeful wasn’t something he ever felt. He needed this to be true.

 

“Of course not,” Hyunjin replied, with absolute certainty, eyes overflowing with fondness, as if nothing was different at all.

 

Seungmin allowed a tiny smile to grace his lips. All this time, he’d grown bitter and angry, believing that Hyunjin had used him and then abandoned him. Years had passed, then centuries and the entire time he’d genuinely believed Hyunjin didn’t care, that he’d just been some rebellious fling to the angel, and now he knew the truth. Finally. Warmth flooded through his body. He’d fantasized about Hyunjin returning to him for so long, fully accepting the fact that it would never happen. Yet, here was a miracle, right in front of him.

 

“So, um, lets go back to the part about you killing me,” Seungmin suggested, trying to change the subject so hopefully Hyunjin wouldn’t how noticed his easily he’d believed him. His stubbornness wouldn’t allow it. “What did I do to piss off those feathery shits this time? And why are you here? Of all the angels?”

 

“Well, order are orders right?” Hyunjin smiled bitterly, turning away from him. “The boys upstairs have a pretty twisted sense of humor. They want you gone and they deliberately told me to do it.”

 

“What? Why?” Seungmin asked, picking up his dagger from where it had been knocked to the ground, safely putting it back into his belt. He wouldn’t be needed it. Hyunjin looked around, raising an eyebrow and Seungmin noticed the glittering tears that were gathering on the angel’s eyelashes.

 

“Come on, Minnie,” Hyunjin scoffed, clenching his fists aggressively, but his expression was compassionate. “You know why.”

 

Seungmin chuckled, face softening into a fond smile. Hyunjin looked at him.

 

“What?”

 

“Sorry it’s just- you haven’t called me that in a long, long time,” Seungmin pointed out, a pang of longing and nostalgia running through his body.

 

“I guess it has been a long time,” Hyunjin agreed. “I wanted to find you as soon as it all happened. I just hope you know that,”

 

Seungmin approached him finally, arms folded, staring him down, no longer able to ignore how much the angel’s presence hurt him. He’d deliberately tried to suppress the memories they’d shared out of bitterness, even the most intimate ones, but here they were rushing back all at once like a flood. Every look, every exchanged word, every touch. Every single moment spent together.

 

“Jinnie, what’s going on?”

 

Hyunjin had tears running down his cheeks by that point, and even the tears looked ethereal. Seungmin automatically reached out to comfort him as if it was muscle memory kicking in, wiping the tears away with his thumb, biting his lip as they burned his skin. Just one of the endless disadvantages of being a demon. Most angelic substances burned him and his tolerance to it used to be high when he saw Hyunjin regularly, but so much time had passed that he could already feel the skin on his hand beginning to blister.

 

“I haven’t seen you in hundreds of years and then you come out of nowhere. Why now?”

 

“I have no idea. The angels probably have a reason but I don’t know what it is. I just know that they want you out of the picture,” Hyunjin explained, trying to steady his wavering voice, sniffing slightly. “My higher ups I mean. And this goes really high up. Maybe they believed I was finally over you. They thought they’d finally brainwashed me. But I won’t do what they want. I...”

 

He looked at Seungmin’s face for a few seconds, taking in every detail he could, and then smiled tearily. Seungmin, if he was being honest with himself, thought Hyunjin was breathtaking. He always had.

 

“I can’t do that to you.” Hyunjin reached out and caressed Seungmin’s cheek tentatively. The demon closed his eyes and instinctively leaned into the touch. He could feel that old and familiar buzz of energy coming from the angel and he never wanted it to stop, no matter how wrong or frowned upon it was.

 

Seungmin had promised himself that if this day ever came, if he was ever somehow face to face with Hyunjin again, he’d be strong, that he wouldn’t give into the temptation, no matter how badly he yearned for Hyunjin to touch him again. Yet here he was, completely submitting to the angel’s power. He definitely shouldn’t, but he’d always loved the feelings he’d had when he was in Hyunjin’s presence. It felt good, and good wasn’t something he thought he’d ever experience again. It reminded him of how he used to be, back when he was human. He couldn’t even remember that far back anymore, it was so long ago. All the thousands of years spent deep down in darkness of hell had rendered him almost entirely cold and emotionless. Almost. This feeling Hyunjin gave him was all he really had and he hadn’t felt it in so so long that he’d forgotten just how good it felt.

 

Seungmin had always known he was broken in some way. Demons weren’t supposed to feel like this around angels ever. Their skin was supposed to crawl by their very presence, but Seungmin hadn’t felt that even when he met Hyunjin for the first time. Other angels? Sure. But not Hyunjin and he couldn’t say why.

 

“Minnie, what I’m doing- I’m rebelling against heaven, in a much worse way than before. I’m going against a direct order. They’ll want me dead as well. Although...” Hyunjin trailed off, momentarily. “I think if anyone is worth dying for, it’s you.”

 

Seungmin opened his eyes and stared at the angel in shock.

 

“What? What are you talking about? I’m not worth you throwing your entire existence away, idiot! Don’t be so stupid!” Seungmin yelled, standing up abruptly and backing away from him. Hyunjin frowned, standing up straight and clenching his fists again, staring determinedly at the demon.

 

“I never stopped thinking about you, Minnie. Never. They used every trick in the book to try and torture you out of my memory, but nothing worked. The other angels love to act like demons are so bad, but you have more humanity than any angel I’ve ever met. The real monsters are the ones humans pray to every night and no one seems to see that.”

 

Seungmin laughed at Hyunjin’s candidness, but it was bitter and humourless. “Yeah. I’m constantly reminded of my ‘humanity’ by my peers. It’s really annoying. They can’t seem to beat the human out of me. Where...”

 

He trailed off, approaching him again and running a hand up Hyunjin’s arm, only touching him ever so gently, as if he didn’t believe the angel was actually there, which he truthfully didn’t. He rested his hand on Hyunjin’s forearm, looking at him through heavy eyelids.

 

“Where did they hurt you?” He asked. His tone was sweet and affectionate, perhaps much more so than he’d intended, but his eyes were burning with anger. Hyunjin recognised that look very well. It was the expression Seungmin always used to wear whenever Hyunjin spoke about what heaven was really like when they were younger.

 

“There’s no scars. My healing is too fast,” Hyunjin replied. “But... everywhere they could find. I’d rather not talk about it, if that’s okay.”

 

“I’ll murder all of them,” Seungmin vowed. “Every single one. They took you away from me and then they hurt you. All that time we could’ve had and they stole it. I’ll kill them all for this.”

 

“You can’t take on all of heaven by yourself, love,” Hyunjin said gently, the corners of his lips upturned, his eyes hazy with love Seungmin didn’t think would still be there. “Look, I came here mostly because I needed to warn you. By now, they’ll know what I’ve done and what I’ve told you and they’ll be coming. I reckon we have maybe ten minutes. I just need you to run, okay? Promise me you’ll stay alive. Don’t let them get what they want.”

 

“What about you?” Seungmin asked, lips parted ever so slightly as he realised just how close to Hyunjin he was. He didn’t mean it, but his gaze was constantly drawn down to the angel’s lips, watching how the words formed when he spoke.

 

“There’s not much I can do. Once you completely rebel, that’s it. No second chances, and I’ve already caused so much trouble for the angels.” Hyunjin absentmindedly rested a hand on Seungmin’s cheek, stroking his skin with his thumb. Seungmin hummed, eyes fluttering shut at the contact.

 

“Why do they want me specifically?” Seungmin asked, absolutely no sense of urgency in his voice, eyes still closed. “What did I do this time?”

 

Neither of them seemed to be particularly alarmed at the reality that a bunch of angry angels were planning on murdering them. They were still coming to terms with the fact that they were in each other’s presence again. There also now seemed to be a mutual understanding that this very well might be the last time they ever get to see each other, so why waste it?

 

“Nothing new. It’s still because of what you supposedly did to Jeongin and I,” Hyunjin explained. Seungmin let out a whine of vexation.

 

“But I didn’t hurt Jeongin! That was them!” Seungmin filled with a fresh wave of outrage. Jeongin didn’t know him as well as Hyunjin did, but they were still close. He had been a tiny little cherub who followed Hyunjin around like a puppy. He was so young and Seungmin couldn’t believe that something so pure could tolerate being in the same room as him. He barely remembered Jeongin now, but the memories were all happy ones, filled with sunshine and smiles and a burning sense of optimism.

 

“What exactly happened that day? The day everything went wrong, I mean,” Seungmin asked, ignoring the fact that he was being blamed for something that he didn’t even remotely contribute to. That was basically his entire existence at this point. “I just remember I was with you both. Jeongin was teaching me how to draw angel warding symbols and then- then you looked at me...”

 

Seungmin’s eyes clouded over with sadness, his voice slowing as he spoke, recalling that day. He grazed Hyunjin’s cheek with the tips of his fingers, barely touching him as if he was afraid to do so. “You looked at me like something was wrong. I still don’t know how you knew, but you screamed for Jeongin and I and then... then everything blew up. I woke up surrounded by rubble, alone, with an angel’s blade sticking out of my chest like it was some kind of monument and that was it. I saw an angel, not one I recognized, dragging Jeongin away but you weren’t there. Jeongin was covered in blood and was completely unconscious and I wanted to reach out but I couldn’t move.”

 

There was a few moments of silence between them. Seungmin’s eyes glazed with tears for the first time that night.

 

“I never saw either of you again.” He finished, in barely a whisper, the hand that was touching Hyunjin’s face falling limply to his side. Something inside Hyunjin broke at how empty Seungmin looked.

 

“They had to drag me away from you. I never wanted to just leave you there, because you might’ve still been alive. They didn’t even check to see if you were dead. They were too eager to haul Jeongin and I kicking and screaming back to heaven.” Hyunjin took one of Seungmin’s hands into both of his own, gazing down at it as he spoke. “Jeongin was never supposed to be there. They knew I could probably survive what they did, but they didn’t even know he was with us. They had to carry him back home. He- he was barely hanging on.”

 

“Who is they, by the way? Who did all this? Who hates me this much that they’d wait thousands of years just to have you kill me? That’d they’d risk killing you just to get to me?” Seungmin asked the question despite the fact he could already guess the answer. There was only one angel who hated him that much. Hyunjin’s guilty look only confirmed his gut feeling.

 

“It was Chan. He was our leader after all,” Hyunjin confessed and Seungmin scoffed frustratedly.

 

“Of course it’s Chan,” he spat venomously, the name leaving a disgusting taste in his mouth. “That asshole always hated me.”

 

“He’s not so bad, Minnie,” Hyunjin tried to say.

 

“He stabbed me!” Seungmin protested. “I literally read his name on the knife that was sticking out of me. It hurt! A lot! And he just left it there! It was him that destroyed everything, wasn’t it?”

 

“That wasn’t all him. He’d received orders. Chan has always been a stickler for the rules,” Hyunjin explained. “And he only hates you because Jeongin and I were under his watch and he blames you for what happened to us, including Jeongin getting hurt. I know that makes no sense.”

 

“Jeongin,” Seungmin said, looking apprehensive. “Where is he?”

 

Hyunjin’s face fell. He turned away from Seungmin, staring at a spot on the ground.

 

“He... he died a few weeks after. I didn’t get to see him when it happened. His injuries were too severe.” Tears dropped from Hyunjin’s eyes onto the ground below. “I was locked up at the time and other than leaving you, it might be my biggest regret. I just wish I could’ve seen his last moments. Chan was the one who told me, actually. He was devastated about it. I think he blames himself, but I think more of him just wants to blame you.”

 

Seungmin, for the first time that night, was stunned into silence. It had been several thousand years since that day and Jeongin had been dead the whole time and he hadn’t known. He’d always liked the young cherub. A lot. They’d gotten on surprisingly well. It took a while for Jeongin to trust him, way longer than it took Hyunjin, but once he did, that trust had been unbreakable. Jeongin smiled so widely and brightly that the moon would’ve been jealous and he didn’t automatically despise Seungmin on instinct just because of what he was. Now he was gone and Seungmin would never get to say goodbye.

 

“I’m so sorry,” Seungmin muttered finally, looking down at the ground, his own eyes filling with tears, his cheeks still burning from the last ones.

 

“Me too.” Seungmin could hear the heartbreak in the angel’s voice. “But you have to know that he genuinely cared about you.”

 

They both stared at each other for a few moments.

 

“Your hair is different.” Hyunjin said, clearing his throat as he searched for anything to change the subject, running a hand through Seungmin’s hair. It was cherry red. It used to be black. “It’s nice.”

 

“I got bored one day, so I changed it up,” Seungmin shrugged, swallowing his tears down again, although not to much success. “Business in hell has been slow recently and Minho’s got me doing bottom tier jobs like this so I have time to kill sometimes. Tonight just happened to be a busy one.”

 

There was a few moments of silence, Hyunjin’s hand lingering in Seungmin’s hair. Then he moved the hand to caress the demon’s pale cheek. It was so cold. You’d think a demon from hell would be warm, but he was freezing all the time.

 

“Do you still love me?” Seungmin asked suddenly, his voice breaking midway through and his wide eyes so full of pain. He sounded so vulnerable and anxious, a complete contrast from the demon Hyunjin had seen when he’d arrived earlier. It was quite possibly the most human Hyunjin had ever seen him. He answered him immediately and with no doubt at all in his heart.

 

“Of course I do.” Hyunjin pulled Seungmin into a hug, wrapping an arm around his waist, the other hand threading through his hair, almost like he was cradling a child.

 

It was then and only then that Seungmin finally completely let his guard down. His entire body shook with how badly he needed this. He wound his arms around Hyunjin, hands grabbing at the white material of his clothing, desperately doing anything to pull him closer. He closed his eyes and breathed in deeply, hiding his face in Hyunjin’s neck.

 

He couldn’t quite describe it, but Hyunjin somehow smelled like day and night, like the wind and snow and thunderstorms, like fresh air and life itself. Maybe it was an angel thing, but as far as Seungmin was concerned, none of them would ever compare to Hyunjin. He’d only been so angry at him because he loved him more than anything on earth, or in heaven, hell, purgatory or any of the other planes of existence.

 

“We have to go now, Minnie. It’s too late for us. They’ll catch us.” Hyunjin could barely get the words out as he pulled back, pressing their foreheads together. Seungmin felt the tears running down his cheeks once more since their faces were so close, and they began to mix with his own. He hadn’t even realised he still was crying.

 

Hyunjin forced himself to let go. They didn’t have any more time. He released the demon from his hold, turning away from him.

Seungmin hastily wiped his tears on his sleeves, as Hyunjin began to walk away from him. His head snapped up suddenly as he realised that was the end. “Wait!”

 

Hyunjin stopped midstep, turning back to face him. “Hmm?”

 

“Why don’t you come with me?”

 

Hyunjin smiled, eyes red and puffy but still so beautiful. “I wish I could. There’s nowhere I can go that they won’t find me. You actually have a chance. Now that you know they’re looking for you, you might just be able to hide yourself.”

 

Seungmin shoved his hands into his pockets, sighing shakily.

 

“Am I gonna see you again?” He asked. It was a dumb question. They’d both be dead soon. If the angels wanted someone gone, they’d be gone, especially since they’d fucked up trying to kill him last time. No coming back from this one.

 

Now he was the cliche one. That didn’t matter. Hyunjin was worth all the cliches in the universe.

 

Seungmin, at any other time, would’ve laughed at how quickly his emotions had changed from murderous rage back to unwavering love. It had been an almost instant change, but if you knew Hyunjin like Seungmin had in their younger days, you would’ve done the same. Now, it was like their separation hadn’t even happened. Seungmin, was... how did the teenagers of today say it? Oh yes, whipped. Seungmin was still so horrifically whipped for someone he had already accepted he would never see again.

 

Hyunjin looked back at him and smiled warmly, drinking in every single detail of Seungmin’s appearance, from the tips of his fingers to his now tousled hair. “That would be nice, Minnie.”

 

Then the entire street echoed with the sound of fluttering wings and Hyunjin disappeared as quickly as he’d arrived, leaving Seungmin with an empty street, and an empty heart once more.

 

The demon sighed to himself, fiddling with the knife in his belt.

 

“Enough,” he told himself, exhaling, wiping his eyes again. He’d made a promise to Hyunjin that he’d stay alive, although he wasn’t expecting much success. He was glad his death came after he’d gotten closure though. It made it slightly easier.

 

Maybe if Seungmin had more time, he’d write down the story of how he and Hyunjin had met.

 

Not right now, though. It was time to go.

**Author's Note:**

> The man at the start was left vague so imagine him as who ever you hate the most. My personal suggestion? YG
> 
> I could continue this, with a prequel about how Hyunjin and Seungmin met, and/or with a sequel bc I’m perfectly aware of the fact that it makes NO SENSE rn and any kind of context would be a blessing.
> 
> They kissed in my original draft but I took it out bc it didn’t fit so I have that now. 
> 
> BY THE WAY, all of my knowledge about angels and demons comes from my two year Supernatural phase so most of this is inspired by that but I changed some stuff (obviously, bc plagiarism is illegal, kids)
> 
> Is this even worth continuing? Probably not. Oh well. Let me know what you think.
> 
> Sorry Jeongin. Love you. :)


End file.
